The present invention relates generally to manufacturing processes using energized beams, and, more specifically, to shielding such beams.
Many industrial manufacturing processes use an energized beam transmitted under high vacuum to prevent the degradation thereof. For example, material modification by ion implantation, dry etching, and micro-fabrication use high energy ion beams in a vacuum to protect the readily attenuated ion beams.
Electron beams are another example of high energy beams transmitted under vacuum for electron beam machining, melting, drilling, and welding. And, high energy laser beams are also used for cutting and drilling operations typically performed in atmospheric air instead of high vacuum.
It is common practice to maintain under high vacuum electron guns, ion guns, their extractors, and accelerators for efficient use thereof. For laser processes performed in atmospheric air chemical interactions with the atmospheric gases can adversely affect various laser processes.
Furthermore, none of the processes using high energy beams can presently be performed underwater due to the hostile environment thereof.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an apparatus and method for delivering shielded beams to a target in a fluid environment.